Bike Ride
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: Don't take Zim bike riding. Complete ZATR


A quiet, lulling forest. Birds chirped pleasantly, while squirrels jumped from branch to branch. Occasionally, a small breeze would past through the area. Even the most dangerous of beasts seemed peaceful today. It was absolutely the most perfect place on earth.

"Zim! Hurry up!" Tak shrieked, sweat running down her neck. She slowed her bike down some, just barely missing a tree branch. Her throat ached, probably because she'd been screaming most of the day. Tak could feel a scowl forming on her face. This was the ELEVENTH time she had to slow down for that miserable green monster. Zim just wasn't... Built for ten mile bike rides. But Tak was learning the hard way.

Finally she brought her bike to a halt. Tak crossed her arms. The day's heat was getting on her last nerve. Not like certain boys weren't either. She felt a bit stupid for thinking this would be a good idea, seeing as it was anything but.

But after what seemed like a hundred years, she heard the turning of bicycle wheels and loud panting. With her patience completely dried up, she turned to see none other than Zim, wig lopsided and drenched in sweat. Tak pursed her lips.

"I thought you could handle this." She snarled, digging her nails into her skin. Tak had tried very hard to keep a level head with Zim, but she was about done. Biking in the heat, for at least two hours already and they weren't even CLOSE to the end! With this at stake, Tak was ready to blow up at any moment.

Zim, completely exhausted, got off his bike and staggered toward Tak. His arms were like limp noodles, his breathing choppy and deep. Zim put his arms around Tak's neck to keep him upright. Tak fumed at this, but did not push him off.

"Well? Anything you'd like to say?" Tak hissed, teeth grinding together. Zim looked up at her, face drained of color. Only his cheeks were lit up, red as a rose.

"I... Hate... You." He wheezed weakly, not even having enough energy to look angry. Zim leaned his head on Tak's collarbone, trembling slightly. Tak took no notice to the amount of color that had just come on his cheeks. Instead, she sighed, frustrated beyond compare.

"It's obvious that we can't finish the bike ride with you in this condition. But we can't ride back either. You don't have enough strength left..." Tak's voice trailed off, taking a sudden notice that Zim was dozing off on her. His breathing was slow, a content expression on his face. She shook him awake, unaware that, in fact, he was not sleeping. Just bad at containing his emotions.

While Tak listed the possible options of escape in her head, Zim snuck a glance up at her. She looked thoughtful, barely paying any attention to him. Zim frowned at her. Zim, as we all know, loves being the center of attention. He felt a small pang of something in his chest. Why didn't Tak care that he was all over her? It made him mad, in a way. Mad that he wasn't getting the attention he so rightfully deserved.

"Hey, Tak." He said, lips forming a small pout. Tak snapped out of her train of thought and shifted her gaze down to Zim. Her eyes narrowed.

"What?" She demanded, clenching her fists. Zim sounded a bit sly, something Tak couldn't stand about him. His stupid, fat ego. Bigger than the Armada itself.

"We should probably, eh, cuddle for warmth tonight. Since we simply CANNOT leave this horrific place!... Not like I want to, or anything!" He declared, body feeling hotter than a desert. Tak came to her senses and tore Zim off of her, not looking amused at all.

"First of all, it's summer. How are you cold?! Second, no. And third, we're getting home tonight! So help me think of plans, genius!" Tak yelled at him sharply, pretty much ready to throw her bike at him. Zim rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath.

"Well, I'm cold." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Tak blankly stared at him. Her expression softened.

Very quickly, she pulled him into a warm hug. Tak nuzzled into Zim, having to lift him a bit to do so. Zim remained stiff as a board through the whole ordeal, but broke into intense blushing.

Tak let him go, Zim landing on the ground with a thud. He looked up at her, biting his lower lip. His entire face was bright red, and there was a funny feeling in his chest now.

"There. Now you're not." Tak mumbled, cheeks containing the slightest bit of pink.

Zim reminded himself to always be cold.

-/-

...

Authors Notes: To get my brain's creativeness to turn on, I wrote this fluffy mix! :D

I wanted for Zim and Tak to have to stay at night, Zim eventually forcing Tak to cuddle, but changed my mind.

I loved writing this! :) Tell me what you think!

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


End file.
